


That's Some Deep Shit, Son

by lielabell



Series: Fics I'm Never Going to Finish [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lydia Martin, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sends Derek to the bar to get the next round because it just makes more sense that the alpha do it.  He’s larger, more physically imposing, and has a you-don’t-fuck-with-me attitude that magically clears a space for him wherever he wants to be.  So Stiles sends him, even though sending an alpha off to do anything on their lonesome isn’t exactly the norm.  But this club is pretty much his home away from home, so Stiles doesn’t see the risk in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Some Deep Shit, Son

Stiles sends Derek to the bar to get the next round because it just makes more sense that the alpha do it. He’s larger, more physically imposing, and has a you-don’t-fuck-with-me attitude that magically clears a space for him wherever he wants to be. So Stiles sends him, even though sending an alpha off to do anything on their lonesome isn’t exactly the norm. But this club is pretty much his home away from home, people know them here, so Stiles doesn’t see the risk in it.

Which is, of course, why some jackass beta feels the need point out, yet again, how fucked up society’s treatment of alphas is by coming up to Derek and putting a hand on the back of his neck like he isn’t already collared. 

“Fucking asshole betas,” Stiles snarls, pushing to his feet. 

He makes it to the bar just in time to hear the beta say, ”she’s a good little bitch, she deserves a treat like you.”

Stiles wants to punch the guy in the face, but instead he just wraps an arm around Derek’s waist. “As appealing as that offer is, he’s gonna have to say no.”

The beta looks Stiles up and down, then leers. “You attached to his knot full time, boy?”

“Something like that.” Stiles replies. “So how about you just take your hand off of my alpha and we all just move on.”

“Where’s your beta?”

“Not important. What’s important is you taking your hand off of him. If that doesn’t happen in the next, oh, five seconds, things are going to get real ugly real fast.”

The beta snorts, steps closer to Derek, fingers tightening on the back of Derek’s neck. “You ain’t got no say, omega. I want this alpha for stud. That’s between me and his beta. Understand?” 

Stiles sighs. “Fucking asshole betas,” he says again as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. He steps back, takes a picture of the beta’s hand on Derek’s neck and then shoots off a quick text. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he tells the beta as his slips his phone back into his pocket. “Because I warned you.”

“Warned me about what?”

Stiles grins. “Them,” he says, pointing over the beta’s shoulder at Tommy and James, the bouncers on duty for the evening, walking towards them.

The beta swivels his head, spots the incoming party, and then bites off a curse. He deliberately lets go of Derek, raising both hands in the air. “Hey, no need to start any trouble,” he says to the men as they join them.

“You’re going to need to leave,” Tommy says as James moves between Derek and the beta. 

“The hell I am,” the beta snaps back. “I’m not getting kicked out of a joint because of some slut alpha.”

Derek doesn’t flinch at the words, but the skin around his eyes tightens in a way that makes Stiles see red. “If anyone’s the slut here, it’s you. What the hell is your damage? You could see he was claimed. Anyone with a brain bigger than his dick knows to leave a claimed alpha alone.”

“Fuck you, you stupid omega bitch. You shouldn’t be outta the house, let alone one your own with an alpha. What sort of half-assed balls for brains beta do you have?”

Stiles opens his mouth, but is cut off by James. “You need to come with us, sir.”

“No. No I don’t. I wasn’t doing a damn thing wrong. I want to see the owner. I want to see them right fucking now.”

Stiles grins at that. “You know what, I think he should see the owner.” 

The beta looks like he’s winning, a smug smile coming across his face. “Even the stupid omega thinks so, so make it fucking happen.”

“Right-o, boss,” Tommy says. “This way then.” He turns on his heel and starts walking. The beta follows him, a swagger in his step, then James goes with Stiles and Derek taking up the rear. 

Stiles still has his arm wrapped around Derek’s waist, but he drops it as they start to move, taking his hand instead. “I’ve got you, babe,” he whispers so only Derek can hear. Derek squeezes his fingers in response. 

* 

The first thing Stiles does when he gets into the back room is make his way to Lydia, who is standing by her desk, dressed to kill in six inch stiletto heels, never mind that she’s seven months pregnant. 

“Beta,” he says, lowering his eyes and exposing his neck to her in deference. 

“My omega.” Lydia presses a quick kiss to the side of his neck, sending shivers down Stiles’s spine and leaving a glossy red lipstick print in her wake.

“Beta, cub,” Derek says, placing a hand on her swollen belly. His voice is gruff with pride, the corners of his mouth hinting at a smile. 

Lydia put a hand on his shoulder and leans forward to rub her cheek against Derek’s neck, obviously scenting him. She pulls back, a satisfied look on her face, before bringing his hand to her mouth, turning it over and pressing a kiss to the palm of hand. “My alpha,” she acknowledges. 

“Fuck me,” says the beta, finally clueing in on just how deep in shit he is.

Lydia turns her attention to him, her eyes narrowing. “Oh sweetie, no one is going to be fucking you at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... have absolutely no idea where this fic was going, just that I really liked the idea of triad verse and that I think it would be awesome to explore a society where betas were in control because they "weren't affected by heat hormones" or some other bullshit. Also because Derek/Lydia/Stiles would be HOT.


End file.
